1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television set, and more particularly, it relates to a television set comprising a driving portion turning a display screen portion.
2. Description of the Background Art
A television set comprising a driving portion turning a display screen portion or the like is known in general, as disclosed in each of Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 5-34786 (1993) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-51585 (1997), for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 5-34786 discloses a television turntable instruction unit (television set) comprising an input portion capable of detecting the position of a headset capable of transmitting an operating signal, a control portion performing prescribed control on the basis of information received in the input portion and a rotational mechanism portion rotating a television screen through the control portion. In this television turntable instruction unit described in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 5-34786, the input portion specifies the position of the headset transmitting the operating signal and the control portion controls the rotational mechanism portion, so that the television screen can be directed toward the headset.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-51585 discloses a rotation control unit comprising a receiving portion receiving a remote control signal from a transmitter, a rotational angle operating portion (angle output unit) calculating the direction angle of the remote control signal and the distance between the rotation control unit and the transmitter on the basis of an output from the receiving portion for outputting a prescribed signal and a rotation/stop control portion rotating a television receiver on the basis of the signal output from the rotational angle operating portion. In this rotation control unit described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-51585, the receiving portion specifies the position of the transmitter transmitting the remote control signal and the rotational angle operating portion controls the rotation/stop control portion, so that the television receiver can be directed toward the transmitter.
In the television turntable instruction unit (television set) described in the aforementioned Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 5-34786, however, the television screen is directed toward the headset on the basis of the direction of the operating signal transmitted from the headset, and hence the user must wear the headset, in order to obtain the optimum broadcast receiving state with respect to the television screen. Therefore, the user must temporarily wear the headset to direct the television screen thereto and thereafter take off the headset even if the user would like to receive a television broadcast or the like without using the headset, and hence the operation for setting the television screen to the optimum broadcast receiving position is disadvantageously complicated.
Also in the rotation control unit (television set) described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-51585, the television receiver is directed toward the transmitter on the basis of the direction of the remote control signal transmitted from the transmitter, and hence the rotational position of the television receiver is conceivably decided by the position of the transmitter. Considering the situation of general use of the transmitter, the transmitter held by the user transmits the remote control signal from a position different from that of his/her head, and hence the television receiver is not rotated to a position directed to the user in the strict sense of the word. Therefore, it may sometimes be impossible for the user to adjust the television receiver (display screen portion) to the position optimum for receiving a television broadcast or the like.